Red Crow: Enatsu
by The Golden Bathtub
Summary: From his humble begins in Suginami, Masaru Enatsu has always strived for greatness. No matter where he goes or what he does, Enatsu has always given his 100%. As the threat of the White Mask rises, and Japan is put on the defensive. Enatsu must rise above his call to duty, not only to defend Japan but the free world.
1. Angsty Enatsu

AN: No one writes about Echo and as an Echo main this hurts me. So I'll do it myself and I'll do my favorite operator justice! There will be some Japanese so when there is it's English translation will be in parenthesis (like this). So without further ado please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

All he heard was the ticking of that annoying ass kitty clock.

He once again found himself in the principal's office, at one point he used to be the school's little pet. A shining example of what all Japanese students should take after. But now, he's fallen from that to a delinquent in and out of suspension. His change into this now spiteful young rebel was very sudden. One day he was the quiet and respectful young boy then the next day a still quiet but brash and now hot headed teenager. Probably the effect of puberty...or something asides from teenage angst. His arms were folded and his eyes were locked on his sneakers, the principal quietly shuffled through files till he found the one he needed. He pulled out the file and placed it on the table and began to read it out loud.

"Enatsu Masaru, winner of several youth achievement awards, robotics certificates, apart of the youth detective program, maintained all A honor roll since second year in elementary, and it says here you're a great football or soccer player. You're a very gifted child Enatsu, so why are you getting into trouble? Why have your grades dropped? Why do you skip class, fight, and disrespect teachers?" The principal asked.

Enatsu scoffed and ignored the principal.

"Enatsu please talk to me, you're too gifted to throw your opportunities away. At the age of 15 you managed to bout achieve so many people. You've risen above your peers and showed them where you're strongest. So why do you get in trouble?"

He let out another deep sigh and made eye contact for the first time. "Because, I'm tired of getting bullied."

"If you told someone they would've-"

"You don't think I've tried? You don't think I've went to someone? Let me tell you something, if I go to anyone I always end up on my own. When it first started I told Ms. Tamagi and she didn't do shit besides give them a referral. And you know what happened after that? They caught me on my way home and beat me bloody. When I went to my dad he told me to man up! Be like your brother Satoshi, that's all he tells me."

"Enatsu if I-"

"There's more, they didn't stop after that. They made it their goal to make my life a living hell after that. My locker was raided and everything inside ruined, they destroy my gym clothes, they steal or destroy my homework, they get me in trouble for shit I don't do and don't get me started on when they planted drugs in my desk."

"I didn't know that Enatsu. What else happens to you?"

"When I walk through the halls everyone likes to make fun of me. Because I'm quiet and don't respond to anyone. They call me names and think I don't hear them, but I do, each and every single one. O Togi, baka, meinu, dikkuheddo, sashimasu, you think of it they say it." (Cunt, stupid, bitch, dickhead, prick)

"Is everyone like this to you?" The older man asked.

"Not everyone, asides from those who don't talk to me or avoid me because of rumors. A few teachers don't treat me like shit which is good."

"What about students? Do you have any friends?"

"No, I don't have any friends...well unless..." Enatsu trailed off as he looked back at the kitty clock.

"Tell me Enatsu, I promise not to say anything about it."

"There's this one girl, I don't know anything about her asides the fact she also has interest in machinery and technology. She brings me treats some times and tells me nice things."

"Who is this girl?"

"I don't know, I'm too nervous to ask her name but she knows mine."

"I see, perhaps you should get to know her."

"Why would someone like her want to talk to someone like me?"

"Because you're a good kid, and you have a bright future ahead of you Enatsu."

"Alright, I'll try to stay out of trouble. But don't hold your breath sir, I can only be tested so much."

"What makes you a man isn't how hard you hit with your fist Enatsu."

Enatsu raised a brow, genuinely curious on what does.

"Then what does?"

"How hard their fist hit you and you can get back up."

"Then hit back?"

"No, there is no hitting involved."

"Fine."

"Good, ypu may take your leave Enatsu."

After that lengthy pep talk he was relieved that he could finally leave the office. But before he could put his hand on the knob, he heard the principal call out to him..

"Enatsu."

"Yes?"

"You have a future in robotics, do me a favor and pursue it more."

"Yes sir, thanks for the talk."

"Anytime Enatsu, and please remember, you're never alone."

Enatsu then left his office, he was heading to his next class as he did he muttered under his breath.

"I jinshu machigai." (Egotistical asshole)

* * *

A three years later

A three years ago Enatsu was an angsty teen with daddy issues, mommy issues, brother issues, school issues, just issues in general. After that day his life was a slow climb upwards, though home didn't improve and school was still a struggle social wise. He managed to find solace in the family shed building various different things. But his most prized possession was the flying Yokai drone. It took him four tries to get down the marvelous Yokai drone. His first two attempts ended in explosions, the third was struck by a car, but his forth was the success he held in his hand this day. He felt happy for once, something that Enatsu wasn't accustomed to. Now it was his time to shine, after many long nights of preparation he was ready for this day. He finally made it to the International Aerial Robotics Competition. He watched each and every person present their bot until he was next in line. It was as if he suddenly ability to move, it was presumably the anxiety he felt from stage fright. A loud bang broke his train of thought as an emergency crew came in spraying down a flaming drone with extinguishers.

"Better luck next time Uko, next we have a special contender! Child prodigy from Suginami and winner of multiple robotic mastery awards! This is no other than...Masaru Enatsu!" The crowd erupted in praise and applause, cheering loudly for Enatsu as he pridefully strider on stage.

"Just imagine they're in their underwear." He muttered to himself, he then saw his mother in the crowd clapping for him. "Okay don't imagine they're in underwear."

"Mr. Enatsu, how are you doing tonight?" The announcer asked.

"Well I'm good, just a bit surprised there's so many people."

"You have stage fright Mr. Enatsu?"

"No, just surprised the crowd wants to watch a bunch of nerds play with toys." The audience chuckled at Enatsu's rather dry joke.

"I see you brought your sense of humor. So what did you bring with you Mr. Enatsu?"

Enatsu responded with holding up the Yokai.

"A drone? Wow us Mr. Enatsu."

Enatsu placed the Yokai on the ground and it instantly activated. Using its fans, the drone hovered about a foot off the ground with an audible hum. The crowd was surprised by this feature, there were many drones at the competition but none were like the hovering Yokai.

"Sweet, this drone can hover, any other neat tricks?"

"It can do more than just float." Using his wrist computer he built to control it the drone then lifted further off the ground until it was in mid-air.

"You see it here folks, Mr. Enatsu's drone can indeed fly!" The Announcer exclaimed as the Yokai soared over the crowd spinning and flipping.

"I have more tricks up my sleeve." He began to type on his computer syncing up the Yokai's camera feed to the projection screen behind him. Everything the Yokai did was now being shown on the screen which got him more praise.

"I think I can speak on behalf of everyone here, show us some more!" The crowd continued to cheer causing Enatsu to crack a small smile.

"My last trick..." He began to type on his wrist pad once again, Yokai was then recalled resting at his feet. "Can someone bring me some glass? And make it big please."

Enatsu's request was granted and a large glass pitcher was planted on a small table in front of him. Yokai lifted off the ground to the level of the pitcher, Enatsu wanting to be safe scaled down the power of the burst. Then without warning Yokai emitted a blast shattering the pitcher into a million pieces. The sound of the shattered glass traveled through the room. The crowd became a storm of praise and applause as they gave him a standing ovation. They began to chant his name whilst clapping and cheering. Then he heard someone from afar shout out.

"Echo!" This seemed to spread throughout the audience until everyone began chanting it. "Echo, Echo, Echo!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it is safe to say that we have found the winner of this competition!"

Enatsu gave the crowd a bow then proceeded to grab the small gold trophy that was handed to him. He felt accomplished, he took a gamble coming to the competition but it seemed to pay off. After being cheered Echo left the competition with his trophy, then he heard someone call out.

"Masaru, was it?" An older well dressed man asked.

"It's Enatsu."

"Congratulations on your win."

"Thank you, I have to hurry back to my dorm, I must attend to my studies." Enatsu turned on his heel and took his leave.

"I have a job offer." Enatsu stopped in his tracks and turned back to the man.

"I'm not interested. I'm not going to hand off Yokai to some-"

"Chief of Police Fugiyama Airagi, I believe your talents would come in handy. I would like for you to join the Bureau and serve your country?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Really? It's that easy?"

"Yeah, I'm honestly bored with college."

"Well Enatsu, glad to have you on the team."

* * *

A!: Thank you very much for reading this, I plan on continuing this story some time and maybe doing one for other Operators. If I do I'll probably do Mute, Jackal, or Blitz. Though Blitz gets lots of love on this site already, which he rightfully deserves since Ubi won't give him any. Also I have another fic in the works which is about fan made Operators that may or may not appear in future fics. Be sure to review to let me know how you like it.

Chow!


	2. Unlikely Pair

Who the fuck thought this was a good idea?

Enatsu left Yokai alone for five minutes. Five fucking minutes. And some idiot ass recruit decided it'd be a good idea to play around near Yokai, this resulted in Yokai falling into the janitor's bucket. The stupid recruits didn't know that the Yokai can float on water, one thing lead to another and now Enatsu is cleaning chicken flavored ramen out of Yokai.

"I really have to get you anti-recruit weaponry." Enatsu had formed a habit during his time in the Bureau. He'd been so bored during missions or waiting around for one, he began to talk to Yokai like an actual person. He even installed a "voice" module consisting of various different beeps, to give him the illusion that someone was talking back.

"Beep. Beep. Beep" The drone responded.

"Same here, I don't like Pvt. Houka either, mainly his big dumb last eye. Especially his big dumb lazy eye." Echo let out a deep sigh, he pulled out a large wad was skimpy noodles in his fans. "Mesu no musuko, these damn recruits fucking up my shit." (Son of a bitch)

Echo didn't like working with others. Why should he have to bother with annoying teammates when he was just as effective as a whole squad? That, and his anti-social tendencies mad it rather difficult for him to work with teams. When he isn't on missions of his own he had to provide overwatch for recruits. Echo had a photographic memory, he could describe an entire area near perfectly, and he had the efficient Yokai on his side. However, Echo was really abrasive and harsh, a trait that somewhat undermined his many gifts.

"If I could, I would skin each and everyone of those mother-"

Several hard knocks were placed on his door. Who the hell is knocking on his door this late? Echo would usually just ignore it till they announced who they keep knocking. He eventually grew annoyed of this and finally opened the door to be met with an angry looking woman.

"Problem officer?" He asked dryly.

"Why did it take so long for you to answer?"

"Sleeping." He lied.

"Whatever, the Chief wanted me to fetch you for some reason." Echo focused on the word fetch, it sounded like she was referring to him as a dog. He would've said something about her indirect insult if he cared enough. But instead he simply followed the girl.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Where are you from?" He asked.

"Not here." She quickly responded.

"That's obvious."

"I got transferred to here yesterday. I was working with other CTUs before I came here."

"That's mildly interesting?"

The woman stopped at the Chief's door and got into a waiting stance. However, Echo walked passed her and opened the door to the Chief's room. The woman was stunned at seeing him do this. How could he be so rude and just walk into his room unannounced like this?

"Hey Chief what do you need?"

"Glad you could make it Echo. Hibana, you may come in." She nodded and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Airagi-sama, what is it you need?" Hibana asked.

"Well I called you both here to announce you'd be working together!" He announced with a wide smile, but was genuinely surprised when the two were less than happy at this news.

"I work alone." Echo quickly replied.

"I was working with the best CTUs in the world. Only to be placed with this guy? This is a joke right?" She'd asked.

The Chief wasn't expecting such a reaction from the two. He expected Echo to react more vocally with his protest. And Hibana to be more professional, but apparently he was wrong. Though Echo was opposed to this idea greatly, he realized there was no use fighting this. Hibana thought other wise, she would not be put with this nobody with a glorified RC craft. Her argument with the Chief went on for what felt like hours to Echo. It only ended when Hibana had ran out of breath after their long screaming match, his experience outmatched her louder screeches.

"Now that we've gotten that out the way, let's get down to business." Chief cleared his throat. "Now, you two are simply the best of the best when it comes to protecting Japan and her people. I believe that if you two could come together and form a team, perhaps we could get things done quicker and more...efficient."

When he heard the words efficient Echo's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"If you both can learn to work together, than perhaps we can remove the threat of the White Mask in Japan."

Hibana let out a deep sigh and tightly shut her eyes. "I'll work with him on one condition."

"Humor me."

"We only have to interact on missions."

"I don't care about what you two do outside of missions. You can go to town on my desk and I wouldnt give so shits. Doesn't mean you should do it."

"Whatever, you hear that Echo? I don't have to see your ugly mug for off missions." She was surprised to see Echo fiddling with his wristpad and clearly ignoring her. "Hey! I'm talking to you pay atten-"

"Bitch please, the new Kamen Rider chapter is out."

Hibana's expression was radiating with pure rage after he brushed her off so nonchalantly.

"I'll hang you by your fat neck you pig headed prick!" Hibana leapt at Echo but the Chief grabbed and held her back. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you, no good bastard!"

Echo smiled under his face mask and took his leave. He looked forward to working with her, not because he liked her in anyway but because it would prove to be efficient. No longer would he have to assist those dreadful recruits and waste battery life on his Yokai. Hibana was apparently training with CTUs across the globe, that means she must be highly professional and efficient. Maybe this partnership isn't so bad after all, she did know other operators in Rainbow. Echo's train of thought was once again interrupted, this time by the Chief calling him back in. When he entered, the Chief was looking noticeably distraught.

"Chief..." His words trailed off.

"I just got word that SAT units intercepted two large trucks carrying heavy weapons. These trucks were being driven by the White Mask terrorist cell, and heading straight to the Osaka sea port. Upon further investigation, the White Mask have a ship filled with chems." The Chief began going through thick stacks of files.

"Sir I can take this! Just send me out there and I'll have the whole port cleared within two hours! Sir I can-" Chief's gaze alone was able to shut her up, he gave Echo a quick glance then focused back on his work.

"The two of you will be traveling to Osaka sea port and will be tasked with eliminating all hostiles. I trust that you two will get this job done."

Without another word the two Operators walked out of the Chief's office.


	3. We're on a boat

AN: Sorry for going AWOL with this fic, school has decided to read its ugly head my way along with me not receiving emails. So while I'm dealing with those two problems I'm going to make as much time for this story as I can. Also big thanks for all the love you guys have shown, I actually fanboyed when some writers in the R6 community showed support for this. Well impve rambled enough, you guys enjoy.

* * *

 _Discretion at it's finest._

The drive to Osaka had been a quiet one. Echo sped through the cleared streets, following three other police cruisers to the sea port. The silence in the car had became more painful as each second passed. Though Echo enjoyed peace and quiet, a situation like this made it hard to enjoy a silent car. He switched on the radio and flipped through most stations till he found an actual good song. Playing on the radio was Japanese hip-hop, apparently this wasn't Hibana's type of music which was made evident when she reached for the radio. Echo's hand quickly snatched her wrist, what followed was a cold glare from the corner of his eye.

"My car. My music." He stated coldly.

All she did in response was let out a grunt.

After a long drive they stopped at the entrance of the sea port. The other officers left their cruisers with rifles in hand, they secured the area and set up defensive positions. Echo and Hibana exited their vehicle with weapons in hand. They entered the sea port and climbed on top A a shipping container using it as a survey point.

"Chief, me and Echo are setting up a post on top of a shipping container. We are currently scouting the area." Hibana drew a pair of binoculars from her waist and began observing the ship. Several bombers roaming the halls portside, machine gunners were overlooking the many shipment crates, and a sniper on the tower.

"Alright SATs, seize the cargo and neutralize all hostiles. And please be sure to not draw any attention. If things go south it'll be a complete PR disaster."

"We got it chief, Echo let's move." She didn't get a response from her partner. "Echo?"

Echo was lying on his back, as still as a statue. It looked like he wasn't even breathing, for a second she thought he was dead. That was until he rose from the ground with a yawn akin to a lion.

"Fucking idiot." She swore under her breath.

"I think it's in our best interest to attack head on." Entasu suggested groggily.

"Are you serious? Who knows how many of those bastards are down there?"

"It shouldn't matter, you've trained with the best and brightest CTUs right?" She clenched her fist in rage at Enatsu's well placed jab at her training. If it weren't for them being partners and the fact he need to come back alive, she would've strangled him then and there.

"I did, but that doesn't make me invincible you idiot!" Hibana stomped a foot down and put heavy emphasis on idiot.

"Well, I certainly feel invincible today." Enatsu attached the silencer to his MP5SD, then attached one on his P229 sidearm.

He descended onto the ground and Hibana took off after him, they entered cover on the side of a crate. Two targets were standing in the open, they stood with their backs turned guaranteeing a free kill.

"Alright, I'll take the one on the right and I'm going to bag the guy on the left." Echo slung the MP5 over his shoulder using the strap and in place withdrew his pistol. Right before he could leave cover Hibana grabbed his shoulder.

"Are insane, I'll get them both. I'm a quick shot with my rifle so just let me kill them."

"Obviously that guy on the right is taking a piss, I can shoot one and grab the other."

"Enatsu you're just being greedy, let me kill one."

"Is this what we're arguing about?! You just want to kill someone?"

"Yes!"

"Fine! After I'm done with the other guy you can take him out."

She nodded and brought the sight of the rifle up to her eye. Enatsu crouch walked slowly up to the man on the left, the barrel of the pistol brushed up against the back of the guard's neck. A bullet tore through his throat leaving him gurgling as the blood flooded his wind pipe. His friend struggled to pull up the zipper of his pants and withdraw his weapon. Enatsu channeled his CQC training. A well placed kick to the groin caused the man to recoil forward, a swift knee to the face made his body whip back, then Enatsu slung an arm over his shoulder and flung him onto his back. Enatsu folded the man's arm over his knee and with the other hand brought a karambit knife to the unfortunate man's Adam's apple.

"If you weren't a terrorist, I'd at least let you die with your dignity. Or at least whatever dignity you think you have." As he held the terrorist down, Hibana strolled up beside him.

"Nice moves mall cop." Her jab at him earned her a dry chuckle from her partner.

"Tell me about the cargo." He pressed down onto the throat, nearly breaking through the skin of his neck.

As Echo interrogated the terrorist, the partner who was pressumbed dead aligned the sights of his USP with Echo's head. Hibana saw the terrorist and instinctively fired a round out of her assault rifle into the man's head. Though this choice saved Echo's life, they're position was given away since Hibana had forgotten to attach her silencer.

"Shit!" He jammed the knife into the man's throat and took off behind a crate. He and Hibana hid as a spotlight caster onto the corpses.

"I can't believe you killed him, that was my kill." Echo rolled his eyes at her complaint.

"You got a kill, we're even."

"I was supposed to kill the guy on the right though, cleaning up your messes doesn't count." When the spotlight moved away to cover another area, Echo and Hibana maneuvered through the shipyard. They closed in on the cargo ship, watching from behind waist high cover.

Two snipers were on the tower of the ship with the spotlight. Enatsu withdrew his MP5 letting out a deep sigh as he did so, he handed Hibana his silenced pistol as she slowly boarded the ship via the metal bridge. His plan was to provide covering fire as she cleared out hostiles, with two squeezes of the trigger a shot was placed in the head of both snipers. Another shot was put into the spotlight shattering it, this gave Hibana another advantage over the guards. She sighted a bomber passing by her and dropped him with a shot to his head, another guard on patrol was sighted. But before she could shoot him he stepped in broken glass. He looked up and saw the broken spot light, he reported intruders and broken spotlight before he was shot dead by Hibana. Multiple guards bursted through the door immediately sighting Hibana, the synchronized click of their rifles froze paralyzed her in fear. Right when she thought she was done for her vision flashed white and her ears rung loudly.

For a second she thought she died, her body was drifting backwards and it couldn't be stopped. That when she heard the voice of Echo assuring her safety.

"I activated a ultrasonic charge, you're going to be blinded and have that annoying ring in the ears for a bit. I'm watching over you, no one is going to hurt you." Hearing this from Enatsu of all people was odd, she didn't know whether to thank or punch him. Maybe she'd do both after all this blows over. Enatsu watched as the freight began to separate from the port, they need to hurry.

After a while, her vision cleared up and she struggled back onto her feet. Echo took point slowly walking down the hall with his SMG pointing down the hallway, their cover was definitely blown and daylight was approaching soon. Any White Mask exiting into the hallway was immediately gunned down by the two SATs. They cleared the hallways leaving no terrorist behind as they made their way into the bridge. Once they made it the door to the bridge was fortified, which meant they needed to perform a breach and clear. Echo grinned like a child in a toy store while Hibana let out a mischevious laugh. Echo deployed Yokai, the drone flew under the door then attached itself to the ceiling, the power of the blast had been scaled up for this occasion. The Yokai had scanned five foot soldiers, a bomber, a heavy gunner, and the captain of the ship whom had the White Mask insignia on his helmet.

"Targets acquired, how are we gonna get through this door though?" Echo scratched the back of his head as he pondered, a loud clank made him jump, several pellets attached themselves to the reinforced door.

"Unless you plan on debriefing in chunks get the fuck back!" Echo got behind Hibana and then reactivated his Yokai.

"Blast them!" She ordered, he then released the ultrasonic blast blinding and deafening everyone in the room.

"They're stunned, blow it!"

"Big fuckin hole coming up!"

The door exploded, forcing back a bomber and foot soldier onto he control console. The metal sheet caster on the door was reduced to projectile shrapnel cuntting through the bodies of the two. Echo and Hibana stormed the room picking their targets in an instant. Echo tapped his trigger three times, a bullet whipped through the mask of a foot soldier, another round hit a foot soldier in the center of his chest, then another round hit the heavy gunner right in the eye. Blood shot out of the porcelain mask in a sickening display akin to that of a horror movie. Hibana unloaded a three round burst into the face of another grunt, he next burst was sent into the chest of another grunt causing them to fly back into a wall. She set her eyes on the captain, her fist clenched his collar and lifted him into the air then she brought him face down into the control panel.

"You could've just shot him." Echo stated with his hands against his hips.

"This was more fun, and I believe we found our precious cargo." She gestured over to a small crate with biohazard labels all over it.

Enatsu walked over towards the small crate, before he could even touch it and hot stinging pain was in the back of his neck. Hibana slapped him hard and stared daggers into the back of his head.

"Can't you read? It says biohazard!" Enatsu rolled his eyes and continued to open it anyways.

What he found inside was around fifty-five thousand yen. It boggled their mind, why was such a small amount of yen in this box? And what exactly did they plan on doing with it? Using the trusty wrist pad, Enatsu scanned the money, it was contaminated.

"Well?" She asked.

"It's contaminated." He stated

"No shit."

"It would make no sense for them to be leaving Japan with contaminated cash. The White Mask are know for chemical attacks, so my guess is that they were coming into Japan with the cash. And somehow getting the cash to spread around with the biohazard." Hibana raised a brow, she got a closer look at the yen.

"It doesn't look contaminated, and why such an odd method?"

"Money gets around quickly and to a lot of places. And it's most likely invincible to regular eyes. Running it through the scanner I can see each and every microbe move around. This is no run of the mill chemical attack they were planning."

"Damn straight, we can't move all of that cash, what's the play?" Enatsu pulled the elastic gloves off the bomber's corpse then put the tainted yen in a small bag.

"We take a small amount, and we burn the rest." The two turned back towards the door then were suddenly thrown to the floor as the boat shifter onto it's portside. The two slid across the floor desperately trying to grab onto something for dear life. Enatsu had grabbed onto a railing and extended his arm gripping Hibana by the wrist. He could feel his grip slowly giving out, then he felt the bar slip out of his grasp. They fell onto a large window, the window crack under their weight. Hibana looked down seeing the White Mask fall out of the ship as well, they'd fall into the deeps and not resurface?

"How are we getting out of this Enatsu?!"

"I have an idea, I'm going to access a layout of the ship." He typed on his wrist pad and accessed a 3D layout of the freighter. "There's a vehicle lot under us, the records say there's cars, trucks, bikes, and a boat!"

"Thank shit, use Yokai to get us out of here."

He then activated his drone and navigated throughout the ship, once the drone reached the vehicle lot. The lot was an absolute wreck, the vehicles were all pressed up against one large piece of glass. One ultrasonic blast do the trick and cause each and every vehicle to descend into the waters below. And if they manage to survive the drop they could board the boat and leave. The Yokai charged up a blast then released it, sending shards of glass below onto the few White Mask survivors. Then the many many cars dropped onto the unsuspecting terrorist sinking them into the depths of the sea. Then the boat dropped, their only hope now lied in a bright yellow banana boat drifting among the bodies.

"A fucking banana boat?" The disappointment in her voice would most likely stick with him for the rest of his life. And her disappointment gave him an odd sense of pleasure.

"Well...it's that or we drown. I'll wait for you to take your pick."

The Yokai flew back to them, all the glass needed was a low powered blast to shatter. The Yokai blasted the window, dropping the two of them, Enatsu entered the water first then Hibana soon followed. Enatsu began to sink farther and farther into the water until he felt her grab at his arm. Hibana pulled him out of the water and onto the banana boat. His eyes opened to see her staring down at him, behind her the freight erupted into a fire ball and continued to sink onto it's side.

"Cheif is gonna rip us a new one over this." Hibana muttered under her breath. "You think he'll accept muffin baskets?"

"Muffin baskets are a bit too 21st century for his taste. Try a bread basket."

"Was the evidence ruined?"

Enatsu held up the bag the tainted yen was in.

"Waterproff bag." He smiled under his face mask.

Hibana drifted onto her side and laid beside her partner. Flaming debris fell around the boat and even bodies resurfaced as the boat drifted aimlessly. The sinking freight created a large black cloud of smoke, a contrast to the beautiful blue sky. Enatsu stared into the sky, from the smoke cloud descended his Yokai drone landing on his chest. They laid in silence together watching the aftermath of the chaos. The distant sound of sirens from the coast guard's boats were heard by them. But it really made no difference.

* * *

AN: The long awaited chapter is finally finished, I'll be sure to start on the next one some time this week. I'd also like to say that I'd like to co-write this with someone, it would speed up the process. But there are some problems with that, I don't get emails or alerts from fanfiction and I have to balance schedules and shit. Which I'm not good at already, but regardless I'll try to make something work. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, be sure to review and all that jazz and have a good morning or night. It's night for me, as of writing this at least. I need sleep.


End file.
